Parasite
by DAve and Bob
Summary: She killed people, it wasn't her fault. That thing made her do it...those people attacked her and the thing acted in self defense. As long as she didn't feel violence she would not do violence. Though it seemed the Fire Nation did not understand that, so it was only natural that they kept sending men to die. What was inside her was no spirit however...


Prologue.

It was dark and dingy, steel cubes lined the halls. It was a prison, a large worthless prison where people are kept. The sound of moaning and faint crying could be heard from time to time. Two guards a male and female casually walked down the hall. The prisoners each giving them a hateful glare. Between the war and increased crime, they were getting rather filled.

"You know...we got a new one today," the woman stated casually, her red and black uniform blended in the surroundings well. "She apparently killed thirty men. The only reason we managed to get that number is because one of the survivors freaked out," the woman stated.

The man simply blinked before she scoffed, "what? is she some kind of bending master or something?" he smiled. He had a habit of putting prisoners in their place, he was excited to see this so called killer.

The woman simply shook her head, she was leading the man to the cell after all. "Actually no, we actually don't know how she did it. We don't even know how she was captured. All we know is that we're supposed to hold her until she is sent to the Boiling Rock," it was a fact as the two finally stopped.

It was a small cell holding a girl, no different then any other cell. The man cocked his brow, the girl looked in her late teens. She had long black hair, though those were the only really important detail he had. She seemed to be wearing some raggity Earth Kingdom outfit, she was in the corner of the cell her head buried in her knees.

_I want out..._

_I want out..._

Was it the girl saying that? or something else. Either way the guard simply smiled as he took out his keys. His female companion rolled her eyes.

"Really, you're going to beat on some girl? Fine whatever, just make it quick, just because we're the only one's on this floor doesn't mean we can mess around." She grumbled slightly as the man moved the key to the lock.

"No!" the girl let at an ear piercing scream, "don't open it, don't open it!" Her eyes dilated as she dug into her chest as if she wanted to rip out her ribcage. After all, the moment they opened it.

_I want out..._

The man laughed as he unlocked the door, of course she was scared. Whatever power allowed her to kill those soldiers were gone now. He wondered what he should do first, perhaps kick her. Maybe burn her a little, as long as it wasn't on her face no one would notice. Yes, that is what he would do.

The man lifted her feet as the girl's body twitched.

The person in front of her did not deserve to exist. The person in front of her was disgusting, the felt disgusting. That thing wanted out, so it was only natural that she would want to stop that feeling. It was only natural that she wanted to stop his feeling. So the girl looked up, her brown eyes turning a dark red.

There was a large sound, like a bolder hitting a still wall. The woman on the other side of the cage simply looked, her mind didn't even understand what had just happened. All she knew that there was a large blood stain on the wall, and a headless corpse of a man on the floor. The woman simply blinked for a moment as the girl turned her attention to the person standing in front of her. Some worthless steal bars were the only thing standing between them.

The woman face twisted in horror, this time she was the one screaming. She quickly slammed the door as she ran down the hall. The sound of something tearing apart metal like it was plastic was heard. She dared not turn around, she dare not take a look at what was chasing her. She need to make it to the horn. It was late, so only a few guards were actually awake.

She needed to wake everyone up, she needed to escape, the horn after all would send a sound through all the floors above as well below the current one. It was only to be used in an emergency, and this was one.

She continued to run, her horrified face had a spark of hope as she noticed the horn down the hall. She guard quickly pulled it down as she blew in it. A ear splitting sound echoed through the steel building. She went for a second blow, but something odd happened.

_"Eh...?" _blood, blood was coming out of her mouth. In fact, she couldn't even breath anymore as she looked down at her body. There was an entire arm through her body. An arm where her lung should be. The nails were unnaturally long and the hand was far paler than any human one. The arm was yanked out as the woman fell to the floor.

Her vision was starting to fade, her eyes shifting upward with towards what did her in. Two red eyes gazed down, the girl's once black hair had changed into what could only be called thick flesh tentacles. Her skin was white and pink, this thing was obviously not human.

The horn was sounded as the creature hair twitched moving on its own. More would come, and more would die. She wanted out, and it didn't matter how many had to vanish for that to happen. She wanted a peaceful life, and she didn't care how many more had to be broken for her to obtain it.

**Author note.**

**Kind of eerie, sorry no name for the main character yet. This concept always interested me and it sad that not more people use it. Also, things are going to get a lot more graphic from here on out. There is a reason for the M rating after all... I actually cut some of the details out.**


End file.
